Cry
by last-days-of-pern
Summary: Buffy hears a song that makes her think of Faith, and Faith just plain thinks of Buffy.
1. Cry

Title: Cry

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

Summary: Buffy hears a song that makes her think of Faith, and Faith just plain thinks of Buffy.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked into her room after a particularly bad patrol and went straight for her bed to burry her head in her comfy pillows. It had been three whole weeks since she had last seen Faith in L.A. She still couldn't believe the younger girl turned herself in. "Just did it so I couldn't get to her." Buffy groused to herself. Buffy rolled over and hit the sleep button on her radio, hoping some music would take her mind off the dark slayer and let her get some sleep.<p>

*_If I had just one, tear running down your cheek, maybe I could, cope maybe I could get some sleep. If I had, just one moment at your expense, maybe all my misery, it would be well spent. Yeah_.*

"Yeah right, I don't even think she capable of crying, even just one tear! God why does she have to be like that? I just wish… damn I don't even know what I wish anymore." Buffy frustrated took off her cloths to take a much-needed shower, but stopped to listen to rest of the song first. It hitting a chord way to close to home.

*_Could you cry a little, lie just a little; pretend that you're feeling a little more pain. I gave now I'm wantin', something in return, so cry just a little, for me_.*

Buffy sat heavily on her bed, "I asked her to go to jail, ok I screamed at Angel that she should, but she did, `cause I asked her to. Wonder if it would work. Yeah that's it Buff, march in there and demand that she cry in front of you, then she'll think I've lost it." Buffy ran a hand through her hair, growing more and more angry by the second.

*_If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key, and conceal it underneath, the pile of lies you're handing me. And you hunt, and those lies, would be all you'd ever find, that'd be all you'd have to know, for me to be fine. Yeah_*

"She did tell me once that I held her heart. Wonder if that was just another of her lies. God I never wanted what happened to happen. But she didn't act scared at all, ever, and I was terrified, what in the hell was I supposed to do? Guess telling her she had my heart too would have helped some." A single tear rolled unnoticed down the blonde slayer's cheek.

*_And you cry a little, die just a little, and baby I feel just a little less pain, I gave and now I'm wanting, something in return, so cry just a little for me_.*

"Damn it I did give, I gave a lot, it's not my fault it wasn't enough for her! What was I supposed to do drop everything, give up everything and tell her to take me away? Well how the hell could I do that, this is the hellmouth for Christ's sake, we're slayers this is where we're supposed to be!" Buffy calmed herself, and then softly spoke, "supposed to be… together." More tears fell down Buffy's face; this time she wiped them away, trying to refocus on the song playing.

*_You give it up baby, whimper, would be fine, some kind of clue that, you're doing time, some kind of heartache honey, give it a try. I don't want pity (honest) I want what is mine. Yeah_.*

"Time," Buffy let out a straggled half laugh, "how's ten to twenty for ya huh Faith? Angel said they were going to do your sentencing next month, that you're not even trying to get out of whatever they give ya. Way not fair, I'll be dead by time you get outta there, not fair at all."

*_Could you cry a little, lie just a little, pretend that you're felling, a little more pain, I gave, now I'm wantin', something in return, so cry a just little for me. (c-r-y) Could you cry, a little for me, yeah, cry a little for me_.*

"And look, who's the one who ends up in tears?… Me." Buffy got up, put on her robe and walked out of her room towards the bathroom for her shower.

* * *

><p>*L.A. County Jail*<p>

Faith sat back heavily on her bed, it may be lights out but that didn't mean she could sleep. She was always more of a night person anyway. Faith looked up at the bunk above her, and the crumpled picture snugly hidden there. Golden blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes looked back at her.

"Hey B, well that little shit of an attorney said that with good behavior and shit that I could be outta here in three to five. So all ya gotta to do is stay alive till then so that I can say my bit. I told you that I loved you, and this time I'm gonna convince ya; last time I could see it in your eyes that you didn't believe me. Well I'll let actions show this time, swear." Faith kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the picture, then wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. "Funny, never cried so much before, guess it's something only you could get me to do."


	2. One Last Final Goodbye

Title: One Last Final Goodbye

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

Summary: Faith finally gets out of jail and goes back to Sunnydale to make her amends, but is it too late?

* * *

><p>"So what you're telling me is I'm getting out?" Faith asked the stout little man in front of her.<p>

The little lawyer put on his best `I'm the greatest, I know' look and shook his head, "yup, next week to be precise."

"One week, that's it, they're just…letting me go?"

"Yup." The little man stated obviously very proud of himself.

Faith couldn't help it, she was so happy; she jumped up and hugged the fat little man. `Probably the closet he's gotten to a woman…ever' she thought to herself. "I'm getting out." Faith's voice got quiet and she sat down, letting the news finally sink in to her brain. Jail was the easy part of her redemption path; this would be the real test to see if she could handle being on the straight and narrow. Her chance to see Buffy again.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations." Angel gave Faith one of his rare smiles, and she smiled back in kind. She was free! Angel picked her up once the sun went down and took her back to the hotel where Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley were waiting. It had taken much bribing and begging to get Wesley and Cordelia to allow Faith to be around. Cordelia now had two whole new wardrobes, and Wesley had any and every book his little ex-watcher mind could dream of having.<p>

"You're not evil anymore are you, `cause if you are, I want more cloths."

Faith looked at Cordelia like she had lost her mind, then answered the part of the question she understood, "naw C, evil and me parted ways long time ago."

Cordelia gave her a suspicious look, but let it go for now. Faith could tell that the one time self-pronounced queen of Sunnydale would be watching her though. "Sup." Was all the greeting she got from Gunn before he went back to doing whatever it was he was doing. Seeing as she had no idea who the handsome black man was, that was fine with her. The person she was most concerned about was Wesley, who wasn't even able to look at her yet.

She couldn't really blame the man, she had tortured for quite some time. Of all the suicide attempts ever thought up, she guessed, that that was the worst. Not only was she trying to get Angel to kill her, but she almost took Wesley with her. Knowing it was going to take a long, undetermined length of time to get the man to acknowledge her, much less forgive her, she didn't bother saying anything to him. It wouldn't do any good to freak him out her first day out of the big house.

"Well um…I set up a room for you…upstairs, so that you could… you know stay awhile." Ok this was not Angel's strong point.

"No sweat soul boy, ain't staying." Faith's slayer ears picked up the sigh of relief from Wesley. "Headin' back to SunnyD tonight."

"Faith maybe that's not the best idea. I mean lately stuff has been happening there, and…"

Faith cut him off before he could tell her what he know he needed to, "Angel, I know I did a lot of shit there, to them, but I have to at least apologize. I'll come back once I do, I swear."

Angel knew he should tell her what happened, but looking into her sincere eyes, he couldn't. He would let her find out for herself what had happened in Sunnydale while she was sitting idle in prison. Without further argument Faith walked out of the hotel, and towards the bus station. It was time she told a certain blonde just how sorry she was for what she did. And there were a few sidekicks she really needed to say sorry to as well.

*Sunnydale*

Faith got off the bus and looked at the large clock in the terminal. Eleven p.m. "B I sure hope you're on patrol." Faith headed out on to the street; steering towards the cemeteries she remembered Buffy frequenting.

The first cemetery she got to was one of the newest ones. So obviously that's where all the vamps would be springing up. Faith wasn't there three minutes when she was attacked from behind. She was way out of practice so it took her five minutes to kill the newborn vamp, where before it would have only taken a minute if that.

Faith hopped up onto her feet and looked at the headstone in front of her, all ready to give a witty reply about fighting on the person's grave, but as her brain processed the name on the stone all the color in her face drained away.

Buffy Anne Summers

1981-2001

She saved the world

A lot

Faith crumpled to her knees in front of the stone. "Aw shit B. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Tears were stinging at her eyes, and Faith did nothing to stop them from falling down her face. "Um…I ah… I came here to say how sorry I am…I guess I jus' figured you'd still be here you being the great and powerful B and all. Um…so I'm sorry…

which damn doesn't even begin…at least I don't have to worry about you beating me to death huh?" Faith let out a half laugh half sob. "Damn B, I was s'pose to go down before you…that way you'd have a good slayer sidekick, not skanky me…I'm so sorry, for what I did to you…and Willow and Xander…ah hell I'm pretty sure that any friend you have…had…I pissed `em off at some point…and I'm sorry."

Faith heard footsteps approaching her; she figured it was another vamp, so she said the one last thing she could think of to say before she had to fight again. "Um…I'm sure you don't want to hear this…but Jesus B…I love you. Always did. Always will. Goodbye, for the last time I guess."

"You know you could have save a lot of heartache had you said you loved me in the first damn place," an all to familiar voice said from behind Faith.

Slowly Faith stood, and then turned around to see someone she never thought she would see again, "B?"

"Yup, I'm working on getting that thing torn down, seeing's how I'm not dead and all."

"But…but…how?" Faith sputtered.

"You're crying." Buffy stated more than asked; she could see the tear tracks in the moonlight. "Long story…" she reached out her hand and Faith slowly took it, "patrol with me and I'll tell ya." Faith held Buffy's hand tighter and nodded her head.

"Any time B."

As the walked off, the moon above their heads, anyone who was listening would have heard, "Oh and Faith? I love you too, but I'm still gonna kick your ass for all you put us through." Then both girls laughed some, although Faith had no doubt Buffy was gonna do just that.


	3. Just for Tonight

Title: Just for Tonight

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

Summary: Buffy has some explaining to do, and the slayer have a lot of time to make up for.

* * *

><p>"So explain to me why you have a tombstone." Faith asked, she had dreamed for years about what it would be like to be with Buffy, and now that she had the chance, she was nervous as hell.<p>

"Well there was this psycho hell god, and vortex thingy that happened a while ago…" Buffy was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, just as nervous as Faith was.

"And?"

"I died to save Dawn, death was my gift."

"Dawn who, and that's a crappy gift."

"Dawn who, you don't remember Dawn?" At Faith's blank look Buffy went on to explain who exactly Dawn was. "She's my little sister."

"You know, don't think you ever mentioned having a little sister."

"Well technically she didn't exist when you were here," another blank look from Faith, "these monk guys turned this key thingy into a person, sent her to me to watch over, and gave everyone these memories of who she was. Except you I guess."

Faith raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "huh, cool, magic sis."

By this time there were entering the Summers's home. Buffy headed straight up to her room with Faith following close behind. Buffy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "yeah something like that, um Faith?"

"Yeah B?"

Buffy smiled at the nickname, she had missed that nickname, and the person who gave it to her. "Can I kiss you, I really want to kiss you right now."

Faith smiled, "you never ever have to ask to do that B." Faith leaned towards the smaller slayer and closed her eyes. In just seconds she felt the softest lips she had ever tasted moving softly against her own. The kiss was slow and passionate, yet not going over the invisibly drawn line of where they were ready to go. Faith was the first one to pull back, "wow."

"Yeah that sums up what I'm thinking." Buffy answered with a smirk, she was just leaning in for another kiss when Dawn walked into the room.

"Buffy you back from patrol already?" Dawn stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her sister and Faith on the bed, about to kiss. "Ooops, sorry, didn't know you had…company." Dawn ran out of the room as fast as her legs would take her.

"Dawn?"

"Dawn." Buffy confirmed.

"Seems like a nice enough kid." Buffy smiled at Faith and continued what she had started before her kid sister had interrupted.

After a few minutes of just making out Buffy asked, "Faith…stay with me tonight?"

"B…I don't think…"

"Just sleep, with me, hold me, I…please."

Faith easily picked up on the panic in Buffy's voice and shook her head, "got some extra pj's?" Buffy smiled and jumped up to grab some boxers and a t-shirt for Faith, then changed into her own pajamas.

After a few minutes the slayers snuggled into bed together, Faith laying on her back, and Buffy's head resting on her chest. "Buffy?"

"Yeah Faith?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Faith." Buffy kissed Faith again, and then fell into a very contented sleep. She knew tomorrow she would have to explain Faith's presence to Dawn and the Scoobies. And she knew it would take time for everyone to forgive if not forget what happened. But that was tomorrow, just for tonight she wanted nothing more than Faith's strong arms to wrap around her and protect her from the entire world. Which she did…happily.

THE END!


End file.
